entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ecchi Blog 2
center thumb|270px|Höhöhö! Kinder heute reden wir über Boobies! "Pantie-Shots soweit das Auge reicht!", denken sich wohl so einige Produzenten, wenn sie dabei sind, Ideen für ihren neuen Anime in den Topf zu schmeißen. Hier wird noch die Größe der Brust von einem weiblichen Charakter von A auf H gestellt und weiblicher Charakter B bekommt einen noch kürzeren Rock angezogen. Die Rede ist hier klar von einem übermäßigen Einsatz von Ecchi. Dieses Stilmittel erfreut sich in der Anime- und Mangawelt immer größerer Beliebtheit. Doch was genau ist "Ecchi"? Und: Woran erkenne ich als Zuschauer einen Ecchi-Anime? Definition von Ecchi Es fängt mit dem Begriff an, der bis heute, zumindest im westlichen Raum, nicht ganz genau definiert ist. Oft wird er als "pervers", "schmutzig", "unanständig" oder "Unverschämtheit" übersetzt. Eine eins-zu-eins-Übersetzung gibt es bis heute nicht, da das Genre keinen richtigen Ursprung aufweist. Schmutzig und verwerflich ist in der Welt vieles. Und auch in der Welt von Mangas und Animes hat das "Schlüpfrige" eine Nische gefunden. Generell wird mit Ecchi immer etwas bezeichnet, das sexy oder attraktiv ist. Das können Kleidungsstile von Figuren sein, besonders aufreizende Posen oder auch sexuell aufgeladene Situationen. Hierbei spielen die klassischen Schlüsselreize, die auch außerhalb der Welt von Anime und Manga als attraktiv gelten, die Hauptrolle. Ja wir reden hier über das was diese drei Bilder sehr gut zusammenfassen. Ecchi Blog 2.gif|Ja über das... A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn’t Exist Bild.jpg|...und auch über das... Ecchi Blog 3.gif|...okay. WTF?! O__o Bin ich mit diesem Blog also ein Mitverursacher der total verstörten und jüngeren Generation? Ich denke nicht. In den letzten Jahren hat sich der Begriff "Ecchi" immer wieder verändert und wurde neu definiert. Dem Neben-Genre wird unter anderem vorgeworfen, eine sehr flache Handlung zu besitzen, keine Tiefe in den Charakteren aufzubauen und den Rest der Genre zu verdrängen. Doch in welcher Form tritt Ecchi heute größtenteils auf? Und vor allen Dingen: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Ecchi und Hentai? Woran erkenne ich einen Ecchi heutzutage? [[Datei:Magischer_Lichtstrahl.png|thumb|250px|right|Der magische Lichtstrahl aus dem Nichts!]] Zunächst einmal gibt es bei Ecchi-Anime keinerlei speziell fokussierte Altersgruppe, wie sie bei Shōnen oder Shōjo der Fall ist. Ecchi tritt in fast allen Anime- und Manga-Genres auf und kann durch plötzlich auftauchende Nebelschwaden oder durch den bekannten, magischen Lichtstrahl zensiert werden, sodass auch jüngere Zuschauer Ecchi-Anime jugendfrei genießen können. Sicherlich wird man im steigenden Maße Ecchi-Einlagen in Anime finden, welche sich an ein Teenager- bis Erwachsenen-Publikum richten. Natürlich gibt es aber auch die unzensierte Version (die wir hier aus Nutzerbedingungen leider nicht zeigen können). Im Gegensatz zum Hentai, werden in Ecchi-Anime keine expliziten Sex-Szenen gezeigt. Sicherlich wird man Figuren in recht doppeldeutigen Situationen sehen und viele der Anspielungen sind überaus aufreizend, aber in Ecchi-Anime ist es immer wichtig zu "teasen” und nicht jede Fantasie darzustellen. Primäre Geschlechtsorgane sieht man somit nie entblößt. Die Brüste der Frauen hingegen sind sekundäre Geschlechtsorgane und springen in der unzensierten Version gerne einmal aus dem BH oder werden als Kissen für die männlichen Charaktere missbraucht. Die Situationen werden hier also auch gerne durch Humor etwas entschärft. Ecchi oder Hentai? thumb|250px|Achtung Tentakelalarm! Hä, aber was ist denn dann Hentai? Kommen dann nur noch Tentakeln und so dazu? Nicht ganz. Ecchi-Anime haben erotische Szenen und tangieren auch den Soft-Porno, ein Hentai ist jedoch dass Anime-Pendant zur klassischen Pornografie. Hier wird nichts zensiert, sondern so du wie alles explizit gezeigt, wie man es auch aus der nicht animierten Erwachsenenunterhaltung kennt. Während Ecchi als Fanservice eines manchen Animes dient, stehen in einem Hentai die nackten Kröper und im Mittelpunkt in einer eher primär flachen Handlung. Ecchi dient als Nebengenre zur Unterhaltung und zeigt eine rote Grenze der Darstellung von Geschlechtsorganen, die nicht überschritten werden darf. Es deutet nur auf den sexuellen Akt darauf hin, zeigt ihn aber nicht vor laufender Kamera. Beispiele für klassische Hentais wären Bible Black, Bishoujo Hyouryuuki oder G-Taste. Auch hier ist Hentai ein Genre neben einem anderen Thema wie Mystery oder Slice-of-Life. (Googlesuche auf eigene Gefahr. Ich hafte nicht.) Ecchi und Harem Lasst uns über Harem reden: Wie bereits gesagt, wird Ecchi immer wieder mit anderen Genres gepaart. Einige der Themen bauen Ecchi mehr oder weniger in ihre Handlungen mit ein. Schon lange existiert das Genre nicht mehr nur in der klassischen "Fanservice"-Episode, die für einen kurzen Moment von der Thematik des Animes abweicht und dem Zuschauer zeigt, was die weiblichen Charaktere am Strand in ihrer Bikinifigur mit ihren Brüsten anstellen können. Oreimo.gif|zu 99% hat jeder Anime eine Beach-Episode (Oreimo) Tengen_Toppa_Gurren_Lagann.png|...selbst der actionlastige Anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Full_Metal_Panic_Beach_Szene.gif|...was soll die Knarre da?! Junge! (Full Metal Panic) Der Harem-Anime ist spätestens seit Highschool DxD die ultimative Kombo zusammen mit Ecchi. Ein Harem-Anime ist mittlerweile fast undenkbar ohne Ecchi-Elemente (Ausnahmebeispiel: The World God Only Knows). Im "Reverse-Harem”, in dem die Frau im Zentrum von vielen Männern steht, ist der Tonfall oft eher romantisch, Reverse-Harem bilden im Genre aber eher die Ausnahme. Der Klassiker: Mit der Zeit baut ein männlicher Charakter seine Beliebtheit unter mehreren weiblichen Charakteren auf und wird von ihnen umgarnt. Das hat zur Folge, dass die Mädchen sich um den Jungen streiten und sich immer wieder versuchen zu beweisen, um letztendlich von ihrem Schwarm Anerkennung zu bekommen. Beispiele für Ecchi-Harem-Animes sind: Monster_Mädchen.jpg|Die Monster Mädchen Harem_Special_The_Testament_of_Sister_New_Devil.png|The Testament of Sister New Devil OHHC.png|Ouran High School Host Club als Reverse Harem Die verschiedenen Nuancen - 50 Shades of Ecchi thumb|right|230px|Oben: Das normale Weltbild von Schuluniformen Unten: Das Weltbild der Japaner. Während auf dem Rest der Welt die Uniformen von Schülern einheitlich wenig Haut preisgeben, zeigen uns die Schuluniformen aus jaoanischen Animes, dass über das ganze Jahr lang der Sommer ausgebrochen zu sein scheint. Der klassische Ecchi-Schul-Rock reicht geraaaade noch so über einviertel des Oberschenkels, während die Overkneestrümpfe daran anknüpfen, um den Sexappeal zu pushen. Und weiter oben spannen die Knöpfe der Blusen so sehr, dass man das Gefühl bekommen könnte sie würden gleich platzen und die Brüste würden herausspringen (#FreiheitfürBrüste!). Diese Motive gehören zum klassischen Ecchi-Anime und Fans lieben sie. Dieses "luftige Outfit" bietet zahlreiche Szenarios, die zu unzähligen Pantyshots und "Oh-mir-ist-die-Bluse-aufgerissen-wie-konnte-denn-''das''-passieren?!"-Momenten führen könnten. Häufig prallt der Hauptcharakter dann auch noch rein zufällig auf das Mädchen, fällt hin und greift mit seinen Hände ebenso zufällig nach den Brüsten. Der Klassiker! Die Frauen Wie die Szene ausgeht, entscheidet der Charakter des Mädchens, wo wir beim nächsten Thema angelangt wären: Die Persönlichkeit der Frau spielt eine wichtige Rolle, inwiefern die Sexualität in einem Anime zum Vorschein kommt. Hierbei gibt es verschiedenste Anime-Charakter-Stereotypen, welche verschiedene Verhaltensmuster aufweisen. Dabei fallen zwei klassische Typen immer wieder auf: # Haben wir es zum Beispiel mit einer DereDere (sehr niedliches, kindliches Verhalten) oder einer Dojikko (total tollpatschiges Mädchen) zu tun, so tritt die Erotik in einer eher humorvollen und lieblichen Art und Weise auf, da die Charaktere meistens noch nichts mit ihren sehr weiblichen Reizen anfangen können. # Im Gegensatz dazu, wissen bereits ältere Charaktere mit ihrer Sexualität umzugehen und sie flirty einzusetzen. Sie wissen, wie sie mit ihren Reizen spielen können, um den jeweiligen Mann für sich zu gewinnen. Astraea.jpg|Astraea aus "Heaven's Lost Property" Lust_FMA.png|Lust aus Full Metal Alchemist Neben den zwei entgegengesetzten Extremen, vertreten die Lolitas eher eine Randgruppe, gewinnen aber an Präsenz. Sie sind sehr jung, oft zierlich und sollen die Unschuld in Person verkörpern. Meistens entwickelt der männliche Protagonist eine Beschützerfunktion aus der sich im Laufe der Geschichte so manche romantischen Gefühle oder sogar eine künstliche Schwester-Bruder-Beziehung hervorgehen kann. Auch im Bereich der Lolitas kann man zwischen verschiedenen Nuancen unterscheiden. Da gibt es die klassische, unschuldige Lolita aber auch im Kontrast die vorwitzige oder sehr altkluge, sexy Lolita, welche es, entgegen ihres ersten Eindruckes, faustdick hinter den Ohren hat. Shiro_No_Game_No_Life.png|Shiro (No Game No Life) ist eine klassische und dennoch vorwitzige Lolita. Ekaterina_Kurae.jpg|Ekaterina Kurae (Seikon No Qwaser) ist eine typische sexy und starke Lolita. Die Männer Und zu guter Letzt kommt es natürlich auch noch auf den Charakter des männlichen Protagonisten an, wie sich die erotische Dynamik entwickelt. In den meisten Fällen, in denen im Anime Ecchi-Elemente in den Vordergrund treten, sind die Jungs eher verspielt und gieren nahezu nach den Mädchen. Der ultimative Haremstraum muss erfüllt werden und aus den Nasenlöchern strömt nur so das Blut! Andererseits gibt es aber auch die Kollegen, die alles sehr sachlich sehen. Sie schert es nicht, ob die Frau nun Brustgröße H oder E hat. Ihre Geschichte und ihr Motiv mit den Mädchen zusammen zu arbeiten oder mit ihnen befreundet zu sein ist meistens ein anderer. Zwar werden sie von den Mädchen angemacht oder von ihnen umgarnt, doch sie zeigen keinerlei Interesse an sexuellen Handlungen. Zudem gibt es auch Männer, welche von der überbordenden Sexualität der Frauen geradezu überfordert sind und sich immer wieder aus den prekären Situationen mit leicht bekleideten Damen versuchen zu retten. Dies ist oft auch der Schlüsselreiz bei Harem-Situationen, wenn verschiedene Frauen auf einen Mann fliegen und dieser von einer Lady zur nächsten stolpert, aber so gar nicht damit umgehen kann. Issei_Brüste.jpg|Issei kann es nicht lassen... Arashi_Triage_X.png|Arashi Mikami aus Triage X Junpei_Kousaka.png|Junpei Kousaka aus Nyan Koi Dies sind alles Faktoren, die entscheiden können wie stark oder wie schwach Ecchi in dem Anime ausgeprägt ist. Zwar ist Ecchi nur ein Neben-Genre, kann aber eine unterschiedliche Gewichtung im Anime haben, das wiederum auch ein anderes Publikum anlocken kann. Das Thema ist allgemein umstritten, denn Ecchi wird immer wieder mit Hentai in einen Topf geworfen oder findet durch sein Image meistens nicht die nötige Anerkennung in der Anime-Community. Dabei ist Ecchi als Nebengenre zum Verkaufsschlager von Animes geworden. Die Vielfalt die entsteht, wenn man Ecchi mit anderen Genres mixt, wächst mit den Vorstellungen und Ideen der Produzenten. Meiner Meinung nach, sollte man einen Anime nie nach seinem Cover beurteilen oder wie viele Szenen mit Brüsten er beinhaltet. Es ist dafür gemacht zur Unterhaltung der Zuschauer zu dienen und von den eher ernsten Themen und den tiefen Handlungen im positiven Sinne für eine kurze Zeit abzulenken. Was denkt ihr über Ecchi? Schaut ihr euch solche Animes an und ja, welche? Schreibt uns in den Kommentaren, was ihr davon haltet! Kategorie:Cyanide3